opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Date D Hayate/History
|jname = 伊達Dハヤテ |rname = Date Di Hayate |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirates |ocupation = First Mate |jva=Akira Ishida Minami Takayama (young) |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 1,500,000,000 1,500,000,000.}} 500,000,000 500,000,000.}} 400,000,000 300,000,000 100,000,000 30,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Past Hayate's father, the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, was executed while Hayate was Ace's Twin Brother and his mother was Portgas D. Rouge, was still pregnant with Ace and Hayate. She carried them for a full twenty months to protect them from the World Government as they sought to erase every last trace of Roger's blood. A year and three months after the execution, Ace and Hayate was born in Baterilla in the South Blue. their mother only lived long enough to name them while Miko who was the navigator of Roger crew suggest the name Hayate to Rouge later Vice Admiral Garp adopted Ace while Hayate was adopted by his Uncle Joe. Tragedy Hayate was raise in the East Blue in for 7 year of his Childhood by his Uncle Portgas D Joe until the World Goverment made aware that Roger's Bloodline is lurking so sent a manhunt to capture Hayate Joe don't want Hayate to be kill because of his bloodline he sent Hayate away out to sea Joe then commit suicide to avoid interrogation which left Hayate traumatize after drifted on the Sea for two weak he ate the merge devil fruit out of hunger create by his uncle one of them was the Ochi Ochi no Mi Denki Denki no Mi Okami Okami no Mi and the Koru Koru no Mi Meeting Goldbeard Hayate was found by the Goldbeard Pirate who happen to travel around the East Blue the Captain of the Crew Goldbeard saw Hayate with tremendous potential and ask him to be his apprentice although he initial refuse because he was not able to survive the sea alone accept Hayate then met Goldbeard's Children Date Lang Date Linh and Date Drayden Hayate and Goldbeard Hayate spend training with Goldbeard to learn fighting technique from him as well learning how use his devil fruit power in the best way Possible During his time training, he would frequently converse with Linh, who tried to help him realize the good in his heart. he also interact with Lang Drayden didn't accept Hayate as "one of the family" and the two would develop a rivalry.Although Hayate progress well with Training he could never meet the same milestones Lang had set at one time he set out with Goldbeard along with Lang Linh and Drayden and every member in Goldbeard crew to the Grand Line which result him gaining experience sailing there sometime later Lang eventually left home to set out to Sea to form his own Pirate Crew Drayden left his father's tutelage out of jealousy. Hayate was frustrated and demand Goldbeard why he could progress Goldbeard stated that his heart is fill with anger and hatred which result Hayate attacking Goldbeard however Hayate was shock that Goldbeard took the Hit and did not dodge after Goldbeard fall unconscious Hayate ran away wonder if he had betray Goldbeard later Hayate was later follow by Linh he thought that she was keeping tabs on him on Goldbeard's orders, but eventually learned that she did so out of concern for him. It was around this time that he finally accepted the good in his heart and later travel out to sea Death of Linh Hayate and Linh travel around the seas for 2 year one day on a Island in the East Blue Hayate encounter Drayden and Drayden demand that Hayate give Linh back but Hayate refuse state that he consider her as Family where Drayden retort that he was not even relate to her by blood and they fought where Drayden emerge as the Victor as Drayden prepare to finish Hayate Linh came shield Hayate where she died in his arm Hayate and Drayden were shock of the sudden event Hayate attempt to check on her but Drayden stop him and took his Koru Koru no Mi with Kyushu Kyushu no Mi and the tried to Finish him off but Hayate survive but resulted his Denki Denki no Mi power became seal since then Hayate swore that he will get revenge for Linh death East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc Meeting Luffy Four year after Linh's death Hayate travel around the East Blue quite awhile Hayate boat went aboard but luckly he land on a Island call Goat Island Hayate went into a storehouse and simply rest there and start eating where he encounter a group of pirate and the two cabin boys name Chosuke and Coby later met a young pirate name Luffy surprise by his sudden appearance Hayate and Luffy escape later where Coby and Chosuke where they show them the boat that they made over the last 2 years in an attempt to escape Hayate noted that the boat is poorly made and that he will never escape with that when Luffy reveal his dream about being the Pirate King surprise and begun ridicule Luffy for such a dream state that the the Title Pirate King and the treasure the One Piece is nothing more mere obsession when Luffy ask Hayate his name and ask him to join his crew stated that he believe he and Hayate were fated to meet naturally Hayate refuse and did not want to become an pirate Luffy insist on him joining because it is about adventure.when Coby ask both Hayate and Luffy is he can become a Marine but Hayate told Coby that he does not know the answer to that and that it his decision if he want to become a Marine where Chosuke stated he want to become a full fledged mechanic and that he want to escape to fulfill that dream later Alvida appear and destroy the boat when she ask who the most beautiful woman is, Luffy and Hayate interferes and outwardly states Alvida is an ugly old hag Coby and Chosuke, were inspired by Luffy, tells Alvida straight what he thinks of her. Alvida strikes Coby and Chosuke in anger, but Luffy gets between her and Coby, taking the full force of Alvida's club; to the shock of everyone, he survives and Luffy Finnish Hayate was surprise and ask that Luffy is a Devil Fruit user and said yes that he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi where Hayate told him that he is also a Devil Fruit user eventually agree to travel with Luffy later they left with a Boat given by Alvida crew Luffy ask about the Pirate Hunter and the Black Fist Hayate noted that they were fear bounty hunter Luffy told Hayate that he plan on asking them to join his crew much to his surprise and doubt that Bounty hunter would join a pirate crew Recruiting New Crew Member Out at sea, Coby Luffy Hayate and Chosuke are discussing Luffy's decision to recruit Roronoa Zoro and Chen Saizo. Sometime later, they arrive at the Marine base Zoro is being held at. Luffy is surprised that they actually arrived, and Coby points out that these are the basics of navigation where Hayate express surprise that Luffy lack navigation skill . Chosuke points out that Luffy can not just float around out at sea and that he must find a navigator soon. Luffy then says they should go eat. At a restaurant, when Hayate Chosuke Coby and Luffy discuss parting ways, Luffy mentions Zoro and Saizo's name with shocking results from the other customers. When Coby mentions the name of the Marine in charge of the base, Morgan, the same effect occurs. In the street Coby comments on the reactions for the villagers here in the town, understanding why they reacted out of fear for Zoro due to his reputation, but not Morgan's name.Luffy Hayate Chosuke and Coby arrive at Marine Base where Zoro and Saizo were held Orange Town Arc Tron Island Syrup Village Arc Baratie Arc Arlong Park Arc Vermillion Town Loguetown Arc Alabasta Saga Reverse Mountain Arc Traversing Reverse Mountain and Meeting Laboon Whiskey Peak Arc Pirate-Loving Town of Whiskey Peak Little Garden Arc Adventure in a Prehistoric Land Drum Island Arc Adventure in a Doctorless Kingdom Indigo Island Alabasta Arc Sky Island Saga Roodland Arc Jaya Arc A Sunken Ship and a Lawless Town The Saruyama Alliance and Knock Up Stream Skypiea Arc Arrival and Many Adventures Inside the Stomach of a Giant Snake Facing Off Against a God Water 7 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc The Three Events Encounter with Admiral Aokiji Water 7 Arc The Captain's Burden Encountering CP9 Enies Lobby Arc Arrival and Takedown Post-Enies Lobby Arc The New Ship and the New Shipwright Thriller Bark Saga Thriller Bark Arc Meeting Brook and Exploring Thriller Bark Counterattack Against Moriah Just Escaping the Tyrant's Clutches and Finally Getting a Musician Summit War Saga Little East Blue Arc One Piece Film: Strong World Sabaody Archipelago Arc An Old Nemesis and the Man in the Iron Mask Defying the World Nobles "Destruction" of the Straw Hat Crew Amazon Lily Arc Luffy and Hayate's Encounter with the Pirate Empress Hancock Impel Down Arc On the Loose in the World Government's Greatest Prison A Near-Death Experience Escape from the Great Prison Marineford Arc The Fight Rages Without Him Objective: Save Ace! Uncontrollable Anguish: Luffy Collapses Post-War Arc Law's Aid, Memories, Messages, and a Two Year Training Category:Characters History